Broken Souls
by BlackVeilBrideFreak
Summary: A dramione Fanfic sorry I suck at summary's. I do really... im very sorry, I had a text fight with the summary fairy and from then on she has continued to curse my summary's with bull**** :) one day I'll get her, what can she do? Its not as if she can muddle up my words...sow byewewprw ...GOD DAWMIIT!xxx
1. The weird feeling

**Authors note: ok here is the first chapter of Broken Souls. Hope you like it. Sorry if my spelling and punctuation is pretty damn crap I'm not usually this crabby, its only since it's like 3 o'clock in the bloody morning here and I'm tired.**

**please enjoy... remember to R&R **

_P.S: I welcome creative criticism_

_P.S (AGAIN): R&R means rate and review_

_NOW on with the story_

chapter 1: broken dreams

Hermione woke up with a fright. She was in the in the burrow, in bed, covered in cold sweat. It was another terrifying dream of one of her best friends deaths. He had died right in front of her eyes because of those fucking death eaters... Dolohov to be precise. Ron had died because of that... **THAT... THING.** It shouldn't even be classed as a human anymore after everything he has taken from harry and her. All she could see was Ron's face as he told her and harry to run. as fast as we could back to school. Where the death eaters where. Those eyes still haunt her dreams...

Next to her, her best friend Ginny weasely stirred snapping Hermione's train of thought. Hermione sighed. she knew that Ginny had not taken her big brother's death very well... to be honest none of the weasely's had. Hermione remembered telling them the news, molly and ginny clutching each other while sinking to the ground outside the burrow, distraughtly sobbing in each others arms. checking her watch and seeing it was only 4:30 in the morning she sank back on her bed groaning and closing her eyes praying to get a good sleep.

_*start of flashback*_

_Hermione was running through diagon alley at 11:00 at night with Ron and Harry either side of her. "Get my invisibility cloak out of your bag 'mione" harry panted as he kept on running. Hermione started rummaging through her bag until she came across the item she was looking for. Her petite hand closed around the silk like material as she pulled it out with her thumb and forefinger. "Gotcha" she said as she pulled out the cloak with haste. She passed it to harry who caught it effortlessly. Well she thought that's one of the damn perks of being the youngest seeker at Hogwarts EVER huh!  
She and harry got under the cloak but as soon as Ron was 3 or 4 feet away from the cloak an ear splitting 'avada kedavra' filled the nearly empty alleyway and a seizure inducing green light engulfed Ron. He only had time to say one word 'run' before all the life drained out of his eyes as he slumped to the floor... motionless_

_*end flashback*_

Once again she woke with a start breathing heavily as she picked up her watch from the small bedside, it was now 6 am, time to get up. she grabbed her things including her wash bag, clean clothes, and packed her bag for the day. She was going shopping today with Ginny today in diagon alley. "nnnnnnaaaaagggghhhh" she groaned. Groggy and tired was mostly what she felt since ron had died. Like her sense of adventure had died along with ron. she didn't love him...He was like a brother to her not a boyfriend. As she entered the bathroom she ran a bath before anyone else could grab it, again (blames it on George weasely and beware you don't want to deal with a pissed off Hermione at 6 o'clock in the morning... trust us George felt her wrath) before locking the door hehehe. Anyone who needed a pee could hold it. She got changed and sunk down into the warm water. Three minutes later she emerged from the water feeling ready for the day. Just outside she herd Luna Lovegood talking to one of her invisible creature friends. Luna was alone thank gods or it would have felt strange calling to her. As soon as Luna showed up on the weasely's doorstep with a 'few' (not a few) other order members Hermione had thought 'oh gods not all of them can fit in the burrow' but it proves she thought wrong since there was just enough rooms as some doubled up and Ron, Percy and Charlie were gone. Ron died, Percy is currently serving 10 years for the kidnap and Charlie was back in Romania trying to find order backups. Suddenly while she started getting redressed an urge took over her as she ran out of the room, whizzing past Luna, crying...


	2. Chapter Note

**ok guys this is not a chapter:**

**should I continue this story?**

**I am not sure since:**

**was it right to kill off ron**

**REMEMBER R&R**

**love**

**Riliannerocks **

**xxx**


End file.
